


Oh the weather outside is frightful

by KristiLynn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Short One Shot, Winter, set between the second and third movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Beca and Chloe spend a cold night together





	Oh the weather outside is frightful

“Here this’ll help,” Beca said as she brought a large quilt from her room. She spread it over Chloe and crawled under. “I’m sorry it’s so cold. Heat’s down in the whole building. The landlord said he’d have it fixed by tomorrow but I’m not holding my breath.”

“It’s fine,” Chloe said snuggling closer. “It’s cozy.”

She slid her hand up Beca’s shirt, gently grasping her breast, causing Beca to let out a loud gasp.

“Your hands are cold!” She cried

“Should I stop?” Chloe whispered.

Beca thought for a moment. It was a rare night alone, Amy was out of town with Bumper, and with Chloe starting vet school in January nights like this were going to be far and in between.

“No...” She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
